criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Rebel Without a Pulse
Rebel Without a Pulse is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventeenth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred eighth case overall. It takes place in Altered Present. Plot In the rebels' hideout, resistance leader Isabelle Huxley told Zara and the player that her son, resistance fighter Storm Huxley, had been murdered at the black market. They then collected Storm's body, who was shot in the chest with a laser gun. Mid-investigation, palace porter Ravi Jabari approached the team, scaring them before revealing he was a resistance spy. Later, Janis ran away to the black market undisguised to get information about her grandchildren. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Storm's girlfriend, Sadie Kek, for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Sadie told the team that Storm was risking their son Aldo's life to further the resistance, refusing to get him vaccinated to avoid him being put on the registry and sending him on missions to spy and to plant bombs during the Fifth of July ceremony as he would go unnoticed. Sadie begged Storm to stop involving Aldo and when he refused, she shot him with a laser gun. Isabelle then decided to delay announcing her punishment for Sadie. Post-trial, the team attended the Fifth of July ceremony, wherein it was announced that Princess Nefertiti had returned, suspecting her to be Nebet. Amy and the player then approached Isabelle, who said that Ravi had been gathering information on Nefertiti and who advised the team to approach the resistance historian, Sirius Atwood, for information on Chief Scott's findings. Jack and the player found a phone Ravi had left in the black market, which (per Kai) contained proof that Nefertiti was Nebet's real identity, being the daughter of the Pharaoh and corresponding with Ammon Bast, who sabotaged the team's time machine back in 1969. Per Ravi, Ammon was the regime's head of intelligence who would be hosting a party at his place the following day. Zara and the player then found regime spokesman Eugene Donkin's invitation to the party for Marina and Ravi to use as a basis for a forged invitation for the team. Meanwhile, Orlando and the player talked to Sirius, helping him determine that a painting that he owned contained information on the Chief's findings. The team found a folder inside the painting, from which Sirius and the team learned that Egypt had gotten multiple last-minute wins in various historical battles that led to the Ptolemys rising in power. Sirius then left to inform Isabelle while Penelope and the player checked up with Orlando, who informed them that Sirius — who did not recognize him in the timeline they were in — was his deceased husband in their original timeline. After all the events, the team figured out that Nefertiti had been quietly sabotaging the team's attempts to get back to the present to allow time for Ammon and the Dynasty to gain military might throughout history. They then decided to get ready to attend Ammon's party. Summary Victim *'Storm Huxley' (found in a street with a wide hole in his chest) Murder Weapon *'Laser Gun' Killer *'Sadie Kek' Suspects C308P1.png|Sadie Kek C308P2.png|Isabelle Huxley C308P3.png|Sirius Atwood C308P4.png|Ravi Jabari C308P5.png|Eugene Donkin Quasi-suspect(s) C293PQ2'.png|Amy Young C308PQ1'.png|Orlando Ordelaffi Killer's Profile *The killer eats pizza. *The killer takes vitamin D. *The killer plays senet. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer is under 30. Crime Scenes C308CS1A.jpg|Black Market Alley C308CS1B.jpg|Black Market Store C308CS2A.jpg|Rebels' Lair C308CS2B.jpg|Rebel Work Station C308CS3A.jpg|Anubis Square C308CS3B.jpg|Square Stairs Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Black Market Alley. (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Dog Tag, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Storm Huxley) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Photograph; New Suspect: Sadie Kek) *Inform Sadie Kek of the victim's murder. (Prerequisite: Photograph found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rebels' Lair) *Investigate Rebels' Lair. (Prerequisite: Sadie interrogated; Clues: Hologram Device, Book with Note) *Examine Hologram Device. (Result: Hologram Device; New Suspect: Isabelle Huxley) *Ask Isabelle Huxley about her argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Hologram Device unlocked) *Examine Book with Note. (Result: Note Text Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting. (New Suspect: Sirius Atwood) *Speak to Sirius Atwood about the victim. (Prerequisite: Sirius Atwood's Handwriting identified) *Examine Dog Tag. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Analyze Orange Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes vitamin D) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pizza) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Speak to Ravi Jabari about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked; Profile updated: Ravi eats pizza) *Investigate Anubis Square. (Prerequisite: Ravi interrogated; Clues: Celebration Items, Voice Recorder) *Examine Celebration Items. (Result: Laser Gun) *Analyze Laser Gun. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Laser Gun; Attribute: The killer plays senet; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rebel Work Station) *Investigate Rebel Work Station. (Prerequisite: Laser Gun analyzed; Clues: Locked Box, Torn Paper) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Box) *Analyze Open Box. (12:00:00) *Talk to Isabelle Huxley about the victim's bomb. (Prerequisite: Open Box analyzed; Profile updated: Isabelle takes vitamin D and plays senet) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Child's Drawing) *Ask Sadie Kek to explain her child's drawing. (Prerequisite: Child's Drawing restored; Profiles updated: Sadie eats pizza and takes vitamin D, Isabelle eats pizza) *Examine Voice Recorder. (New Suspect: Eugene Donkin) *Find out if Eugene Donkin saw the victim before he died. (Prerequisite: E Donkin decoded) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Black Market Store. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Stained Note, Locked Camera, Victim's Backpack) *Examine Stained Note. (Result: Green Powder) *Examine Green Powder. (Result: Matcha Powder) *Ask Ravi Jabari what the victim's accusation was about. (Prerequisite: Matcha Powder identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Ravi plays senet, Sadie plays senet) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (09:00:00) *Approach Eugene Donkin about stalking the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Eugene eats pizza and plays senet) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Golden Sculpture) *Find out why the victim had Sirius Atwood's sculpture. (Prerequisite: Golden Sculpture found; Profiles updated: Sirius takes vitamin D, Ravi takes vitamin D) *Investigate Square Stairs. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Plastic, Battery Cell) *Examine Broken Plastic. (Result: Protection Goggles) *Analyze Protection Goggles. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Examine Energy Cell. (Result: Pink Particles) *Analyze Pink Particles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 30) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Time is a Lie (2/5). (No stars) Time is a Lie (2/5) *Tell Amy about Nebet. (Available after unlocking Time is a Lie) *Talk to Sirius Atwood about the Chief's findings. (Prerequisite: Amy interrogated) *Investigate Rebel Work Station. (Prerequisite: Sirius interrogated; Clue: Painting Compartment) *Examine Secret Compartment. (Result: Chief's Folder) *Analyze Chief's Folder. (06:00:00) *Check up on Orlando. (Prerequisite: Chief's Folder analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Black Market Store. (Prerequisite: Amy interrogated; Clue: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Ask Ravi Jabari about the saboteur. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Anubis Square. (Prerequisite: Ravi interrogated; Clue: Eugene's Bag) *Examine Eugene's Bag. (Result: Party Invitation) *Analyze Party Invitation. (06:00:00) *Slip the invitation back to Eugene Donkin. (Prerequisite: Party Invitation analyzed; Reward: Sequin Jacket) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name could be a reference to the 1955 American drama film Rebel Without a Cause. *In the "Rebels' Lair" crime scene, the Mona Lisa can be seen. *In Chapter 1, French heroine Joan of Arc is mentioned. *''The Offspring of Man'' is a parody of The Son of Man. *René Magwitte is a parody of René Magritte. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Altered Present